The Curse: Chapter 5
Chapter 5 "Run!" I screamed. Caleb was running towards me with a long double-edged sword in his hand, suddenly I tripped, but Caleb was able to catch me before I fell. "Thanks." I mouthed between breathes. "Stay here." He told me as he lunged at the monster. I stared at the rooms, expecting someone to burst out from one of the doors. But nothing happened. I stood up, wanting to run, but I stopped and crouched. My arm was burning. I stared at my birthmark as it starts to glow in a variety of shades of blue. Tears were starting to fall from my eyes as the pain it caused me was just unbearable. I screamed. Caleb turned his head towards me and in that moment, the monster hit him straight on the face. He went flying, about 20 meters away from me, and I was 5 meters away from the monster. I stood, clutching my arm tight, trying to stop the pain, only in vain. The pain was getting stronger and stronger by the minute. All I wanted was for it to stop. I kept on running towards Caleb. "Caleb!!" I cried, "Help! Anyone please help us!" I screamed and shouted. I was in unbearable pain. And Caleb was somewhere... hurting and possibly barely alive... or worse...dead. No one could survive an impact like that, unless your probably related to superman. I heared a sound of heavy breathing and run towards there while my arm glowed and hurt. I clutched it and ran faster, I saw Caleb in the hallway near the stairs. He had hit his back against the lockers, but what shocked me were the dented lockers and Caleb was more than just alive. He was okay. He looked fine except for the blood running down his left fingers. He took off his leather jackets, showing off his muscular arms as it bleeds. I almost fainted at the sight of his injury. He had a long cut on his left shoulder. "Caleb, are you okay?" I asked him. He nodded gently and grabbed something from his jacket pocket, a square, yellow thing. "What is that?" I asked. He didn't answer, he just shoved it inside his mouth. Then his wound was starting to heal. My eyes bugged at the scene, but after a second I was kneeling on the ground, crouching as my hand kept on hurting. "Are you okay?" He asked. "Do I look okay?!" I told him between heavy breathes. Suddenly, I heard heavy footsteps, walking... no, running. "Little demigod? Where are you?" He growled. "We have to go!" Caleb tried to carry me, but before he could put my arm around his neck, the monster had erupted from the wall, making a huge hole. "THERE YOU ARE!!!" His green eyes glared directly at me, He raised a huge axe and ran towards us. Caleb took out his sword again and ran towards the monster. I huffed a breathe as my birthmark began to glow more wildly, the pain starting to spread in my body. I screamed. Caleb was fighting against the Cyclops, and somehow, he looked like he had a chance. He was fast and skilled, his agility gave the upper hand when it came to offense but he was so small compared to the creature. He was defenseless against the Cyclops' strength. Caleb jumped and grabbed the Cyclops' arms, he swinged himself as the Cyclops raised his hand, the he jumped and landed on the shoulder. "Ahhh." I screamed. Great all you can do is scream, I told myself. Just then, Caleb was smacked by the Cyclops and he flew from his shoulder down to the floor, landing on his back. The Cyclops raised his axe and was about to strike. "NO!" I yelled. Then something happened that shocked all of us there. A huge ray of blue light covered the hall and manifested into a long sword in my hands, it was no ordinary sword though, it was made of blue light and lightning, sparking and flickering in my hand. Category:Luna-daughter of Artemis